Family Jewels
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The most valuable jewels are the ones that cannot be mined or cut. And even then, people still attempt to do so.
1. Chapter 1

In the confusion of the chase, Margaret took Luffy away from the other women, who were enticed to pinch his rubber body. The two took to the rooftops. "I couldn't even eat as much because they kept pinching me…" Luffy said, carrying a large slab of meat. "They're something else, aren't they?" Margaret replied with a smile. She led him to a higher part of the island. "This should be good." Luffy was eating the meat he carried with no let-up. "Luffy, I have a question to ask you." Margaret said, looking a little nervous. "Sure thing. What is it?" Luffy replied, muffled. "It's about your family jewels…" Luffy stopped eating. "You can't have them!" He yelled. "No, it's not that, it's just…how do you use them?"

Luffy was shocked, but noticed Margaret was genuinely curious about his genitalia. "Well, I use them for pissing, mainly." "How repulsive!" Margaret said with a disgusted look. "Well that's how it is with a man." Luffy took a bite of the meat. "And there's one more thing a man uses them for." "Oh? What's that?" "We use them for sex." "Sex? What's that?" Luffy took a moment to think. "Sex is something two people do together. You need a man and a woman to do it, I think." Margaret looked at Luffy's crotch. "The penis gets hard, and-" "Wait, what's a penis?" Margaret interrupted. "You saw it, right?" "Well, yeah, but I don't know what part of your jewels I saw." "Well, okay. I guess I can show you." Luffy took off his pants and showed Margaret his penis.

"This is it." Luffy said, tugging it. "Oh! And the other two are the jewels?" She asked. "These are the balls. They're sensitive to touch." "Wow. I see what you mean. They are precious!" Margaret's eyes glimmered. "I…I want to touch them." "What?! No way!" Luffy yelled. "Just one touch..." Luffy backed away from the Amazon, fearing for his manhood. "Are they really that precious to you, Luffy?" She asked. "Yeah, I have to protect them! They're the weakest part of my body!" Margaret yielded. Then suddenly asked, "Can I make another request, then?" Luffy looked at her. "Can we try this…sex?"

Luffy thought for a minute. "I never actually tried to have sex before. Ussop told me about it, though…" "So let's do it together! It can't be too bad, right?" Margaret said, smiling. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try. Okay." Luffy took his pants off. "He told me that you have to be naked to do this." Margaret nodded and took off her outfit. "Like this?" "Yeah." Luffy told her. "Now what else did he say to do…Oh!" Luffy went to Margaret. "I have to loosen you up." "Loosen?" She asked. "He told me I have to use my fingers and put them down here…" Margaret backed away. "There of all places?!" "Well, that's what he told me. If you don't want me to…" "N-no, if that's the case, so be it." She looked flustered. "Okay, I'll be gentle."

Luffy used his fingers to open up Margaret's womanhood. She flinched a little. "It feels…funny." She said. "I think that's supposed to happen." Luffy went and put his tongue inside. "Wait a minute-"Margaret was cut off by the sudden sensation that coursed through her body. "What's going on? My body isn't reacting!" She thought. Luffy finally pulled his tongue out, with some of Margaret's essence trailing on the tip. "What a funny taste." Luffy said, sampling it. "W-what was that?" Margaret asked, still under the spell. "It was oval, I think. I use my tongue to open your cave up." "Wait, you mean oral. If you used your mouth, it relates to oral." "I think that's it! Or is it?" "Even though I'm all wet, it felt nice." Margaret began to blush.

"Well, I think next, you do-"Luffy got cut off by Margaret suddenly grabbing his junk. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "I have to do you now. Isn't that what sex is?" She said, giving him a look. "Oh, I guess you're right." She looked at him, confused. "How do I do it?" "You use your mouth, like I did." "Oh." Margaret opened her mouth, appearing to bite into Luffy's penis. "Wait, don't bite it!" He said, scared. "Lick it instead." "Oh, okay!" Margaret licked Luffy's penis with her tongue. "It tastes a little strange…" She thought. She licked it more. Eventually, she began to suck on it. "How is this possible? The more I smell and lick his penis, the more I want to suck on it." She thought. "It's as if my body is in control of itself." She looked at Luffy, who was breathing heavily. "Is he hurt? No, he's like I was when he was licking my insides. He must like it!" She sucked for a little more before Luffy stopped her. "Hold on, I'm about to-" Luffy shot out a fair amount of cum. Most of it landed on Margaret's face. "I'm sorry!" She said. "Your penis is bleeding!" "No, it's not blood…" Luffy replied weakly. "It was supposed to go inside of you." "Inside?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy stood up. "Yeah, I remember hearing Ussop saying you have to release all of your cum inside of a woman." He recalled. "That's how you make a baby." "A baby?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, but I don't want a baby…" He ate the rest of his meat. "Ah! Now I'm ready for another go!" "Again? You can release your blood again?" "Yeah. It's not blood, it's cum!" "Okay. I guess I'm ready. Margaret stood up. "How should we do this?" "You bend your ass over to me, and I put it in." Margaret got on her knees and stuck her tight ass to Luffy. Luffy's dick got pumped up. "Okay. Here we go!" His dick went slowly into Margaret until…

"AH!" Margaret yelled from the sudden surge she felt. "It's in! What's going on?!" "This is sex!" Luffy told her. "You're really tight!" "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" She asked, wincing. "No, that's a good thing. The looser you are the less good it feels." "Really? Great! I'm glad that-" Margaret got cut off by Luffy thrusting inside of her. "Whoa, this feels good!" Luffy said. "Ussop must have felt this same way when he had sex!" He paused. "But who would he have sex with?" "Don't you have women in your crew?" Margaret asked. "Yeah. Nami and Robin are two women in my crew. Did Ussop pay Nami to have sex? I don't think Robin would do that type of thing…" His face lit up. "Wait, I almost forgot!" Luffy grabbed Margaret and turned her over into a different position. "Huh? What's this?" She asked. "There's a lot of positions to use when having sex." He told her.

They did just that, trying positions left and right. When Luffy started to peg Margaret from an upwards view, his and her breathing was getting heavier. "This feels amazing!" Margaret thought. "It's so hot, it's so powerful, it's so wonderful! He's an animal, going nonstop." Luffy felt something on his penis. "Is this Gear Second?" He said. Some steam came from Margaret's pussy. "I hope I don't hurt you." "No, it feels great, Luffy." Margaret said. As they switched positions, Margaret went to Luffy and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Luffy." "No problem." He smiled. "This feels great! I see why Sanji goes crazy around Nami and Robin." Margaret looked at him, smiling and infatuated. "Luffy, I feel funny." She told him. "Oh, you're ready to cum!"

"Are you ready to cum, too?" She asked him. "Well, I'm close." He answered. "We should try to cum together!" "Yeah, let's do it!" Margaret and Luffy shared another kiss, gradually speeding up. "Here it comes!" Luffy said, biting his lip. Margaret was moaning in pleasure. "Luffy, Luffy!" She screamed loudly, finally cumming. Luffy came just as quickly as she did. He yelled loudly. From below, some of the women heard his scream. "What was that?" One asked. A little later, Luffy and Margaret were cuddled amongst one another. "I've never felt that way before, Luffy." She said to him, smiling. "Me too! I let out a lot." He laughed. "So, will I have a baby soon?" "Well, your stomach isn't large and round, so maybe not." Margaret looked a little disappointed.

Months passed and the Amazon Lily went as it did normally. Margaret was with her friends, who noticed her stomach was surprisingly round. "Margaret, your stomach has gotten really big!"

Aphelandra noticed. "The Epic Saga of I Agree!" Sweet Pea added. "Yeah, I wonder why that is?" Margaret rubbed her stomach, when something made a bump inside of it. "Wait a minute." She remembered what Luffy said to her. "Well, your stomach isn't large and round, so maybe not." A large smile came from her face. "I'm…I'm…" The other Kuja came to her, worried. "I'm gonna have a baby! Luffy's baby!" She laughed. The look on everyone's face was something that had to be seen. From the palace, something ticked inside of Boa. "What is this I'm feeling?" She asked. "It feels…bad."


End file.
